Kitsune and the Black Cat
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Felicia Hardy suffers a traumatic event changing her. Naruto finds himself in a new world and time. Both hold in pain from events due to their past and are inexplicably drawn to each other. Narutox Black Cat Pairing. Minor Ooc. NarutoxMarvel over.


The Kitsune and the Black Cat  
0  
Narutox?  
0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0000  
Author's Note  
0  
These stand alone one shots cover partial development of the girl in choice for particular future crossover events. I will mostly be pulling ideas from mainstream for these one-shots and might include information from other continuities in the main story.

Black Cat will be slightly Ooc a bit so bare with me. I really haven't read much about her in the comics like I have with other main streams like DC comics Teen Titans and such.  
0  
Story Start  
0  
The Victim? She was never supposed to be the victim. What ever she wanted to be she was going to be the best at it. It was what her father raised her to be. Not to settle for second best like some people because they weren't willingly to give that extra ten percent.

_If you love basketball then work hard to become a basketball player not just a cheerleader._

__Her father's word a constant reminder led her to strive to the current point in time. Ever since her boyfriend Ryan raped her months ago she had been training in various fighting styles and acrobatics set on making him pay. Her rapist would rue the day he had put her through the ordeal of nightmares and emotional trauma. Only for her chance to slip through her fingers by a drunk driver. She was furious that an unforeseeable incident like that had stole what was rightfully hers.

So following in her father's footsteps she went on a series of raids, stilling a fortune worth of items and donning the identity of the black cat. During one of her planned heists a golden blur went past her in the opposite direction. Growing curious she decided to follow the blur. After about half an hour she found herself growing tired and relented. She took a break on top of a roof that had a small water tower and what looked like two mini-twin generators.

''So Koneko any reason why you're following me?'' The voice caught her off guard as she lept up into a defensive position. The person was about six feet with blond spiky hair with deep blue cerulean eyes The irises were slits, like a Fox's eyes and he had whiskers on his face, three on each cheek. He was dressed in all black from head to toe and didn't even look winded. Though it would have ben easier to tell if it wasn't for the mask that covered the lower half of his except for the six small holes for his whisker marks.  
''Koneko?''

''Japanese for Kitten...little old to be running around in costume's aren't we?''

Black Cat glowered at the comment. ''Coming from the guy whose eyes look like something you can purchase at a joke shop.''

''Oouch...I assure you,'' They flashed red causing Black Cat to involuntary shiver and step back. ''They're quite real...''

''Who are you? I think I remember seeing someone with your distinct...features...in the city.''

''You might have and then again you might have not. Think of it as a game of cat and mouse Koneko. If you can catch me I'll tell you a bit about me. If you want to call me something then call me 'Shinobi' and let that be a clue about my identity. Until then I bid thee farewell,'' Shinobi back flipped backwards off the building.

Black Cat went over to the side to see he had vanished. They were nearly four stories up so unless the guy could fly, which considering some of the super powered indivuduals in the world was a pretty could chance or teleport he vanished into mid-air. Though from what she remembered shinobi was the correct and professional term of ninja and ninja could not fly.  
0  
Next Day  
0

Naruto had opened up a store called Ninja Gaiden within the city of New York three months ago. He had spent many years hibernating and was quite perplexed on how the world he once knew changed and developed. He was what one would call a Semi-immortal. He could not age, but he could be killed. He looked next to a small area of pillows where the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the chakra incarnation laid peacefully like any ordinary pet fox would.

The door opened and the bell rung signifying a customer. In walked a beautiful platinum blonde haire woman. She wore a violet button up shirt with a flowing pink skirt and fancy black shoes. ''Hello, how may I help you,'' Naruto asked in a cheerful voice.

''Hello, you are Hiragana Naruto are you not?''

''I be he? How may I help you miss?''

''Hardy, Felicia Hardy.''

''A lovely name,'' He complemented then was taken back by the scorn in her eyes. He was caught off guard the look. He was sure he hadn't wrong...he then took a whiff of her scent. Lilacs, which of course was the perfume she was wearing, but that other scent belonged to the woman from last night. The petite 5'5 woman had a bit of darkness hanging around her.

''Is there something I can help you with?'' Asked the 'silver' haired man. He was glad he decided to put himself under the henge as the game would have ended too quickly if she recognized him.

''Yes...I was wondering if you could tell me about Shinobi?''

''I know enough about shinobi I could right several books Miss. Hardy you'll have to be specific.''

''Ok...what about their strengths and weaknesses?''

''You'll have to be specific about which type of shinobi Miss. Hardy.''

She frowned, the contempt was easily recongizable.

Kyuubi's head shot up and he looked around. He got up and walked over to Felicia and started rubbing his neck and face against the woman's leg as his tail wagged a bit.

''I'll be damned...Kyuu has never taken to someone so quickly.''

Felicia leaned over and scratched the ear of the Kitsune causing it to purr. ''I used to have a cat. She...'' She stopped and stood up. ''Maybe I should come back when I have more information.''

''That would be for the best.''

''I'll be back in a few days,'' She said with a wave as she exited the shop.

Kyuubi cocked his head at Naruto. ''I know...I was bored.''

''Yip Yip!''

''What? No way...''

''Yip Yip!''

''Hey that was an accident!''

''Yip!''

''How the hell do you even know about that?''

''Yip Yip Yip!''

'My Okaa-san what?''

''Yip!''

''I don't need to get laid! I thought you were supposed to be playing the role of an average fox!''

''Yip Yip!''

''Up yours smart-ass! Yes she's a nice piece of ass, but come on...''

''Yip!''

''I know a girl with a little bit of animal in her is the best.''

''Yip Yip! Yip! Yip!''

''You know what...you're about two yips away from me kicking you out that window,'' He said pointing to the window on his side.

''Yip! Yip!''

''Man I don't even like you.''

''Yip!''

''What the fuck is you doing in my shop!''

0  
Two days later  
0

Naruto was jetting across roof top to roof top. Using his enhanced eye sight he caught site of the slender Blonde. He silently crept up on her goosed her causing her to let out a scream. Naruto couldn't help, but let out a laugh. ''Well Koneko looks like you got a nice asset in one area.''

She whirled around and started to or at least attempted to round on him. She was pissed if the look behind her mask meant anything. ''Fucking men! You all only care about one thing!'' She said in between her punches.

''Whoa calm down,'' _Great so I finally meet a girl I could have some fun with and some creep fucked her over. _  
Naruto caught one of her punches and twisted his body around so he could sweep kick her to the ground. Letting her go halfway through he fell forward and caught her by the wrists pinning her to the ground.

''No!'' She roared as she fought feverishly. ''Get off me! Somone help!'' She screamed as she struggled against his grip. She was freaking out, possibly having flashbacks or something.

''Calm down! Koneko...Koneko! No one's hurting you! Calm down!'' Naruto decided that he made need to take this girl to the hospital.  
_''RYAN! NO! PLEASE STOP! DON'T!''_

__Naruto's blood chilled as the woman below him started crying. He put two and two together and realized just what the situation was. Her out of place disdain for him, the reckless behavior as an item pilferer burglar, the comment about men caring about one thing. ''Felicia it's ok...he's gone...he won't hurt...'' Naruto stopped realizing he said too much. His heart went out to the girl and because of this he gave away possible keys to her identity. Naruto let go of her and stepped back. He took out a handkerchief and tossed to her as he escaped.

Felicia took the handkerchief and cleaned herself up a bit. She completely humiliated herself and acted a fool. Why this she allow herself to break down out of nowhere around this stranger? The obvious assessment was that she kept it bottle in for months and didn't seek anyone for council. When Ryan had violated her it was like her boyfriend suddenly became someone else, a stranger. So when this stranger touched her intimately without permission and held her down she freaked out reliving the experience all over again. Though two things came to mind. How did he know her name? How did he know he would never hurt her again.

0  
Naruto's place  
0

Naruto sat on his bed as Kyuubi lept onto it. She started nuzzling against his chin and sighed. Naruto started to remember an incident a few days back. He remembered running over this college kid whom earlier the day was bragging to his buddies how he 'gave it to' his girlfriend. Naruto was a shinobi in his first natural life which in itself was a joke; the natural part of the statement if a life consisting of sixteen years and six months before becoming...whatever he was now could be considered natural. ''I fucked up Kyuu...''

''Yip Yip!"'

Naruto told Kyuubi what happened.

''Yip! Yip!...Yep!''

Naruto blinked. ''You keep on with the smart ass comments and I'll have you neutered.'' Kyuubi gave a yelp as he ran out the room. ''Huh...thank Kami for random snapping.''

0  
Next Day  
0

Felicia hadn't leave her room once sense last night. Because of the schedule she didn't have classes for the next few days. So she did some studying on the death of her e-Ryan. That monster didn't deserve to be called her ex. The memory of the things he said and made her do haunted her. He had used her like some cheap wanton slur, but that only brings back to last nights incident. What she knew about the incident that it was hush hush and the drunk driver was apparently a young teen. She had acquired some files concerning the incident previously, but her thoughts was taken up by the stranger so she didn't give much thought to it. The official report was detailed and gave a reasonable level of intoxication for what a teenager could handle. Though their wasn't any hospital reports or records concerning the driver. Not even an exam was filled. It was part of a new system that was recently introduced. Then their was the fact Shinobi had to been someone she knew. The most blaringly obvious would be the young owner of Shinobi Gaiden. She decided she would pay him a visit tomorrow night.

0  
Next Night  
0

Black Cat had trailed along the roof of the store. She heard two voices from inside so she shimmied down a pipe and dropped down graceful like a cat. She looked inside and saw three figures. Naruto sitting behind the counter and opposite side of him what looked like could have been his twin, but his features were all black. Hair, Eyes, even his disposition was dark.

**''You're a fool.'' **The unknown man said.

''Well you lost the agreement and you must abide by it. You can commit Seppuku if you wish, but that's the only way your getting out of it,'' Naruto answered.

**''Very well...this isn't over. I will see this place under my control. 5 decades. I will be back by then.'' **The stranger said before disappearing.

'Shinobi' turned to Naruto whom nodded and walked out the store.

Black Cat was satisfied that the Shinobi Gaiden owner was not Shinobi. Though this gave her a chance to confront him. She followed him for nearly ten minutes before he stopped. He seemed to have found a path through the park interesting. ''Koneko...what is it that you want?''

''Who are you? How do you know my name? How do you know about...him?''

''I'm a shinobi...my business is to acquire information. As for that guy I killed him, as simple as that. Ever wonder why murderers and rapists along with child molesters and other such criminals have been meeting with 'accidents' so much lately?'' Asked the masked individual.

Felicia didn't give it much thought, but the death rate of New York city's scum had sky rocketed in the past few months.

''I heard him brag how he gave it to some girl so he met his end. I read about a foundation about an influential family and noticed him in the picture with a particular blond. It was presumptuous of me to jump to conclusions, but then something struck me. It was faint, but your scent and his were intermixed along with blood and tears.'' Shinobi's eyes became crimson red.

''I am no longer a human being. I never was...my father made me into a human sacrifice to save his village. All these years I've been drifting through life alone, looking for a purpose. The least I could do is rid this society of the scum that has seem to sank their teeth into the blood veins of society. I have to go...maybe with this knowledge you can't relax and move on with life.''

During the next couple of days she didn't go on any roof top runs, but heard a lot about mysterious disappearances of some of New York cities most vile scum. Crime rate was an all time low, even lower then the initial impact that Spider-Man made when he started stopping crime. After all when the criminals were death they couldn't get out on bail or bust out of prison. Neither could they use their money and influence to make all evidence of their involvement disappear.

Felicia still felt herself drawn to the mysterious Shinobi wondering how he did the things he did and was wondering if he was still hurting inside. So she continued her roof top run and pulled a few more heists hopping to catch his attention. One night she snuck into a mansion and overheard a meeting.

''Hai, the dagger of Orealsis was created specifically for creating demons. 'Shinobi' as he calls himself won't be able to heal from it's 'poison' with his healing factor like he does other wounds.'' Said a hooded figure to another figure on the screen whose head was cut off.

**''Make sure you do not fail me Strizer. Shinobi has been causing a large amount of damage to my forces and I want him stopped.''**

****''Yes sir...''

An explosion took down the wall as a tall red-head entered from the hole in the wall. He was built like a mercenary and carried a massive blade. ''Strizer long time no see...I see you've been keeping my weapon safe.''  
''Heiver...you're still alive? I should have figured as much,'' Said the hooded figure as he took out a six inch dagger with red handle and runes on it. ''Though I wonder if even you can come back from the grave when your head is cut off.'' The figure shot forward with speed only Cat could dream up, only to be stopped by the massive blade of the mercenaries short. With an impressive show of strain he flung the man into the wall causing him to drop the dagger. The hooded figure hands started to glow a light blue light as he blasted the mercenary through one of the walls. Seeing her chance Cat took ahold of the weapon and slipped out of there. Running as fast as her legs could carry her she searched for the mysterious warrior and couldn't find a single trace.

''It's rude to take things that don't belong to you,'' She heard turning around to become face to face with the hooded figure. ''Riaso,'' He chanted as a sphere of green energy shot towards her. She narrowly ducked in time to miss the attack which collided with a water tower melting the legs like acid. Cat turned pale at the thoughts of what would have happened if that attack had connected.

''Cat!'' She looked up to see Shinobi dropped down from above. ''Get out of here...''He told her as he turned to face Strizer.

''Record timing...''

''It wasn't that hard. The moment you stepped out into the air I could smell your stench. This time we finish things once and for all,'' Shinobi started to form a sphere into his hand.  
''Yeah...let's shall we,'' Strizer said raising his left arm up and started chanting a spell while he moved his other arm higher into his sleeve so he could prepare the next one.

Naruto jerked his arm and let loose the sphere like attack like a baseball surprising the sorcerer who jumped back and fire his spell. The two attacks collided causing a small explosion. Strizer used the cover from the explosion to perform the other spell that caused the dagger to disappear from Cat's grasp. She was dumbfounded for a moment then realized what happened and shouted out. ''SHINOBI WATCH OUT! HE'S GOT SOME SORT OF DAGGER CALLED O-AIEEEEEE,'' She screamed as she was yanked off the ground by the mercernary.

''Can't have you ruining the surprise. That'll make one last person I have to deal with...''

Naruto hearing Cat's scream momentarily lost focus giving Strizer the opportunity to stab him in the arm. Naruto let out a roar of pain as his arm literally felt like it was on fire. Strizer then blasted Naruto over the side with enough force that he was able to dislodge the knife with ease. He then turned his attention towards the mercenary that had Cat suspended in the air by her arm.

''Strizer its time for you to hand me back my weapon and just die. That is the price for anyone who has seen my face and knows my name. I can't have prospective targets learning more about me then they should because a slip of the mouth.''

''Want me to die. Come and kill me!''

''With pleasure,'' He said throwing Cat over the other side.

Naruto was able to stop himself by grabbing onto a window seal. Thank kami the building was an apartment building. When he saw Cat falling the other side he launched himself forward using the strength in his good arm. He managed to catch her but crashed into a dumpster causing an audible thud and bruising two of his ribs. Whatever the hell that dagger was induced an effect that was steadily decreasing his healing factor. ''Hang on Felicia, I'll get you out of here.''

Before Felicia lost consciousness she got a look at his face. The hair was a different color, but...it couldn't be. They were two different people weren't they?''

0  
Next Day 2:00 P.M.  
0

Felicia woke up in a bed to see Naruto's pet fox sleeping at the edge. Naruto walked in on his right arm was a bandage where Shinobi's stab wound was. It didn't make sense at all unless,''Your Shinobi but how?''

''A technique that allows me to make solid copies of my self. What the hell were you doing? I'm not sure what happened, but for you to know he had some dagger before you were caught meaning you were snooping where you shouldn't have been. If my healing factor wasn't as strong as it was I wouldn't have been able to pull off that last minute stunt that saved your life. You're not like me Felicia which is why you can't be doing this. I can survive being hit by a car, falling several stories off a building, or being shot with releative ease only needing a few moments to catch my breath and go on. Any of those would most likely mean death for you.''

''I'm sorry...I was only trying to...'' What could she say? She nearly got the both of them killed. He was right, her lack of super powers were a liability.

''Doesn't matter...I have to hunt that Strizer now...somehow, someway he managed to kill Heiver last night which isn't good. Last time I fought him he wasn't that powerful. He'll coming gunning for me seeing as my healing factor is out of whack and now that he knows of your other aliases he won't hesitate to use you as a means to get to me. Once your healed I suggest you don't come back. Because if I try to save you again I might end up killing both of us Koneko. That willingness to never give up and to protect you is bringing back that old part of me that was supposed to be long gone and I can't afford to become that person again,'' He said as he left the room. The words were like a cold slap that woke up realization in Felicia.

She felt an overwhelming sadness that she couldn't describe. Why was she doing this? Why did she care about Shinobi's? About Naruto's affection? He was so playful and aloof, so free when she had first met him and now he seemed so closed off and rigid. It seemed like he cared for her and it was probably that need to protect, which he mentioned was a trait long ago that would get him killed. The only way she could be of assistance was to become a super powered being. A few days had passed and Cat was rejected by both the Avengers and Fantastic Four.

On the news footage of Naruto as Shinobi fighting Strizer the Sorcerer was being aired. It looked like they were in the Zoo if the animal carcasses were an indicator. Strizer just shot blast after blast as Naruto was on the defensive careful not to take a single blast. When Spider-Man and Doctor Strange showed up the Sorcerer retreated. Naruto collapsed to the ground feeling exhausted. He mentioned something of things getting better before they got worst. Doctor Strange had said something to Spider Man then teleported himself and Naruto out of there while Spider-Man left the scene via web slinging.

_Naruto. _Felicia remembered hearing something a long time ago about a process used by the Kingpin to alter people. It was during one of her raids as she briefly skimmed over old schematics for the Scorpion and Fly.

As long as she was careful about how to go about this process delicately then maybe the same process could gift her. A week had passed since then and Felicia began to felt scared and ashamed. How she was selling her services of a thief to a villain like Kingpin, the type of person Naruto sought to rid the world of in exchange for abilities.

She wondered if he would be disgusted with her. Pushing the thoughts deep down she went to visit the Kitsune only for him to get injured testing out a new experimental weapon he was creating. Black Cat was shocked that her newly-gained 'bad luck' power was infectious to the point she couldn't control it. She had spent nearly every waking moment testing out the changes and paid close attention to what befell all the criminals she fought. Normally stealing was her thing, but if she wanted to be of aid she would have to get used to fighting.

So after that she decided to avoid the warrior not wanting to cause any more harm then good. Class had started up again so she buried herself in her studies. Suddenly Cat found herself with new abilities like heightened strength, agility, balance, vision, and retractable claws. Her first thought that they were an after affect.  
As she walking home the last person she expected walked up next to her. ''To think you'd go this far.'' He said with a sigh.

Naruto took noticed of the change. The petite girl wasn't petite no more growing five inches, gaining muscle mass that was well proportioned on her body as well as mouth watering curves.  
''Felicia?''

''I don't know...it's something about you draws you to me. I...'' She cupped his cheeks. ''Can't help but desire this attractive man in front of me,'' Her voice was far more silky, more seductive then before.

''We hardly know each other. We both have painful pasts. I'm not sure...''

''At least give it a try ok...C'mon, you're just going to leave a girl here hanging? You have my heart, probably sense we first met.''

''Tonight meet me on the roof of my store. We can talk then,'' He whispered in her ear as she slipped away...like a Ninja.  
0  
That Night  
0

"Hey there, handsome."

''Hey Caa-yat!''Naruto wasn't sure what the hell to see when he saws the seductive white haired beauty in her new modified skin tight black outfit.

''You like?''

''To the point I could die from blood loss.'' He answer as she gave him a strange look. ''Nevermind...look Cat you seem to be a free spirit, but if you want to be with me then that's it. This would be a marriage without any divorce. If I were to mark you, take you as my mate then their is no turning back. The demon sealed inside of me is...was a Kitsune who are very protective of their mates. I could loose myself if something were to happen to you. If you tried to betray me for another man then the link would be forcefully broken resulting in you dying. Also the only way for you and I to bond completely is if you were to go through a ritual resulting in you becoming a Neko demon. I have a familiar your more suited for that then becoming a Vixen.''

''What if even though my theme is a cat I want to become a vixen? Wouldn't that make for a stronger bond?''

''I see someone's been studying. You're definitely sexy and can be dangerous, but you'll have to become stronger and craftier. I'll train you myself and at the end whatever your more suited for is what you'll become.''

''How would we know?''

'Trust me we will. During the course of the training I'll lend you some of my...chakra...and whatever animal instincts you reflect will help choose your form.''

''Form? Will I literally become a cat or fox because...''

''Relax. You'll gain the instincts, your already enhanced abilites will increase and depending on which animal of the two animals will get the following abilities. As a Neko demon you're more likely to escape life threatening injuries hence the illusion of a cat's nine lives along with being sensitive to spiritual things like the dead while as a Vixen you'll be able to easily discern fiction from reality, see when someone is lying as well as the ability to cast illusions. Either choice will lead you to having the ability to transform into a Neko or Kitsune and of course the ever infamous Half form.''

''Oh lord,'' she mumbled. ''You mean like...''

''Yes, like a cat girl sort of thing. Though kinky when you think about it.''

'Pervert,' she mumbled as a light blush came to her cheeks.

''No, just a guy with a healthy if not kinky sexual appetite. First thing we need to get you a pair of weights for your arm and legs. Not only will if increase your speed but toughen your muscles.''

Felicia groaned already knowing he would probably put her through hell.

0

Four months later

0

''Come on Cat keep up,'' Naruto teased as he scaled up the building with ease. He ran to the side and lept an impressive sixteen Kms to he next building leaving Cat behind. He couldn't see but he knew annoyance was spread over her face. He after all not only used chakra, but his affinity with the wind as well to practically fly that distance. He often made sure to go straight ahead so she could find him. After about an hour she finally got up slightly winded. ''Took you long enough,'' He said as she stuck her tongue out at him.

''Ass...had me chasing you for four hours already. Give a girl a break will you.''

''I did...you didn't have to wear your weights,'' He replied dropping to an ally below. Cat followed after him and two her surprise was given a bag. She took out a dress that was in her size and very sensual. A knee high black dress that would show off much her back. There was also a pair of elegant high heels and a diamond necklace. She couldn't help bu squeel and throw her arms around him pulling him into a passionate kiss.

The diamond was one of only six in a world that was said to have been bought by an eccentric billionare that lived down in Australia. Though the auction was yesterday so it was nigh impossible to assume this would be the same diamond. ''You shouldn't have...''

''Your right I shouldn't.''

Cat playfully hit him on the arm. ''Ass! So I assume were partying?''

''Of course...let's go knock back a few drinks,'' He said as they got dressed and entered the club. After having some fun the two of them went home. A few weeks ago she had moved in with Naruto as their relationship had reached that level. It started when Naruto had kissed her and they fell onto the bed. The soft and sensuous taste of her lips were sending a shiver up his spine. The mischievous woman let her tongue slip into his mouth as her hand slid up his shirt. Naruto stopped her though and breathed out. ''Cat...I won't force you to do anything you don't want to. I laid more then one bombshell on you and I...'' She kissed him. It was brief but when it ended she told him,''I want this. I want you Naruto. I want to be with you I want you to make love to me. I want you to make me yours and I make you mine. So don't hold back on me ok?''

''Hai,'' He said as he rolled them over, nipping at her neck with pecks. Cat let out a moan as his hands traveled to her voluptuous test giving them a squeeze. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she grinded herself into his pelvis.

The smell, her want and desire was pouring into his nostrils has his primal side was breaking free. He grabbed a hand full of her supple ass causing her to purr in enjoyment.

He used his other hand to massage her right breast through the costume causing her nipple to harden. Using his tongue he teased the other one through the material onto it was in the same state. Naruto's hand trailed up until he found a shipper which he slid down so he could he could gaze upon her body. Her breasts were Low D-range and the areola were quite pert, a bit smaller then he thought they would be.

Before he knew it he was once again flipped onto his back as Cat shimmed off the rest of her costume and started undoing the belt to his pants. Channeling chakra into his foot he let it traveled up to her thigh to her sweet spot causing her to throw her head back and let out a pleasurable cry. She nearly came as she was wrought with disbelief. Naruto and his chakra seemed to be able to do amazing things that even other super powered individuals probably never thought off. She pulled off the rest of his pants along with his boxers revealing his hardened length.

She was about to claim her prize when Naruto rolled them over so he was once again on top. Giving her heart shape rear a smack as spread her leg and started teasing her folds with his tongue. Cat bit her bottom lip trying to hold back a scream from the blond's ministrations. He started using one of his fingers coated with chakra to tease her clitoris which all, but caused her body to go through a series of spasms. Suddenly he stopped.

''What the hell are you doing!'' She breathed out in outrage. She could feel herself becoming red all over and frustrated.

''Admiring my mate, my love, the woman I wish to cherish for the rest of my life,'' he said as Cat was almost driven to tears. Naruto always seemed to know whatever to say to bring out the love she had for him deep in her heart. He placed his hands on her hips and rolled them over so she was on top. ''Cat...Felicia I love you and I want you to know the depts of my love. You can be in control.'' He said as Felicia nodded.

Even though the incident was in the past it had left its mark. Felicia would shiver involuntary from time to time when she was in a situation where Naruto had her powerless. Of course it was training, but that didn't relent the fear. Ryan to had acted like he care. So the fact he was allowing her to be in control despite his alpha like nature showed he was willingly to go against his norm for her. She took ahold of his throbbing tool and aligned herself with it. She sunk down and let out a groan as it sunk inside of her. Instead of intense pain she felt pleasure and the fear had finally ebbed away.

Naruto placed his hands on her hips and massaged them causing her to moan. She slowly began to rock back on forth on him as he filled her. He was so big and he filled her completely. The way he stretched her out was nothing short then wonderful. She began to pick up the pace moving faster as his tool rock hard residence inside her sending a feeling of completeness through her. Naruto's hands trailed up and down her backside massaging the tender flesh as she rode him in complete ecstasy. After about half an hour her walls clamp down on to the tool causing her to grunt and cum hard. Despite this she wasn't going to give up until Nauto's seed was inside of her. She continued the fervent pace clenching and unclenching around him until he bucked upwards and let out a groan as he shot his hot seed into her several times. They continued to go at it untiltwo of them passed out in exhaustion.

0

A few weeks later

0

''How long are you going to keep playing with your ears?'' Naruto asked as Felicia still couldn't seem to get over her new pair of ears and tail. They were quite sensitive to say the least and whenever Naruto channeled chakra into them she was practically putty in his hands.

''Why? Jealous that I'm not 'playing' with you instead?''

''Oh trust me...the type of playing I have in mind will have you bent over the table screaming my name in no time.'' The comment had its affect as Felicia blushed. Despite how sensual and seductive she was, a charm she mostly used on men to catch them off guard Naruto's shamelessness as she called it always seemed to catch her off guard.

''Don't make promises you can't keep. Last time was a little lacking,'' She retorted feeling proud of herself.

''Oh...well will just have to make sure I do more then make up for it.'' He replied as he put up the henge and donned the guise of Shinobi.

Felicia slipped out of her evening wear and eased into her skin tight costume. ''So were going to take him down tonight?''

''Right...the bastard is calling me out. I don't know why he waited until I had time to heal, but it must mean he has something planned. Becareful ok Felicia-hime.''

''Always lover, always,'' She replied as they left his place running across the roof tops to their next destination and their future.

000

Story end

000

For now this is just a one-shot. I left it open-ended on how Hiever died, Strizer being alive, and not revealing whether Felicia became a Vixen or Neko in case I wanted to make this into a two-shot or more. Like I said with the other story the Kitsune's Urge. If I get enough requests I'll make it into a full blown story.


End file.
